


I want to squeeze you (and you)

by CallmeVee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Triple Treble - Freeform, idk why but here it is, sick fluff, this is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: I don't know how to explain this, so... a sick!fic Triple Treble edition.





	I want to squeeze you (and you)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy bday Cammie! Hope you enjoy this.

"What the hell?"  
  
Aubrey woke up feeling a big heat on her. After adapting her eyes to the dark hours of the morning, she felt the sheets beside her wet and hot. Her first instinct was to bring her hand to her forehead, but then she remembered Chloe. The redhead has been a little down since yesterday.  
  
Touching her face, she let a gasp realizing that her girlfriend was indeed with a fever. A fever that she should try to lower before it got worst.  
  
Running to the bathroom, she let the tub fill with cold water before returning to the bedroom while preparing herself mentally for the ride that this will be.  
  
"Chloe, baby," she shook the sleeping woman softly making her grumble. "Wake up, pretty girl."  
  
"Everything hurts," the redhead opened her eyes lazily. Her baby blues were sad and Aubrey felt her heart shatter. Sad Chloe was everything that is wrong in the world.  
  
"I know," she replied softly. "But we need to cool you down." Aubrey struggled a little at first, but she smiled once she got Chloe to her feet.  
  
After stripping her off the clothes, she helped her get in the tub. The shock of temperature made Chloe hiss. "Coooold."  
  
"I know, but it'll help you," Aubrey stated before kneeling down beside her in order to wet Chloe's head. She didn't trust Beca's mechanism to immerse her full body when she could pass out from tiredness.  
  
"I miss the Hobbit," Chloe voiced raspy after a while and Aubrey smiled at Chloe's capacity to read her mind.  
  
"I miss her too, sunshine. Luckily we'll have her back soon."  
  
If someone had told her two years ago that she'd end up in a relationship with Beca Mitchell, she'd probably send them straight to the madhouse. There was no way the both of them could agree on anything.  
  
"Do you know when?" Chloe asked absent-mindedly playing with the water.  
  
"I'll ask her tomorrow, yeah?" Those words seemed to be enough for Chloe as she tried to focus her attention on staying still.  
  
Aubrey was both, amazed and worried at Chloe's state. Quiet Chloe wasn't something common and sometimes it led to mess.  
  
After some more minutes of silence, she reached for the plug in order to drain the water.  
  
"Come on, Chlo. To get dressed you go," she helped a zombie Chloe step out of the tub just to start drying her body. She could totally get turned on by the redhead's silhouette but the heat still radiating from the body melted any +18 thought before they could be formed.  
  
After settling Chloe on the couch once she was dressed, she rushed to change the sheets on the bed, leaving another change at a handy distance in case she had to repeat the process again.  
  
"Bree?"  
  
"Hmm?" She looked down at Chloe who was cuddling beside her in the bed.  
  
"Can we have a bunny?" Her voice was hopeful and it melted Aubrey's heart.  
  
"Why do you want a bunny?" She asked softly.  
  
"I thought it'd be nice. Also, because Beca would love it," the redhead pronounced sleepily bringing a laugh from the blonde.  
  
"We'll discuss it later. Now get some rest." Aubrey kissed her temple be.  
  
"Thank you," Chloe mumbled before going to Morpheus.

 

 

Aubrey sighed contently at the smell of fresh coffee filling her nostrils. She finally got rid of Chloe’s needy ass and she didn’t feel bad for enjoying the calmness that the lazy Saturday offered her. Not after a morning being roasted alive by Chloe’s heat. God, that girl was like a walking bonfire.

She lost track of time as soon as she got lost in her current book. How she enjoyed her little moments of quiet. Living with Chloe made her embrace all the loneliness she could have.

 

“Where are my girls?” Aubrey whiplashed at the voice.

“Becs!” Aubrey rushed to greet her girlfriend. “So good you’re here,” she smirked when the brunette kissed her back.

“Not that I don’t enjoy the welcome, but why so eager?” Beca asked when they separated for oxygen.

“I miss-“ she was interrupted by a loud groan and she knew she was about to lose it.

“What was that?” Beca questioned starting to walk to the bedroom.

“Your girlfriend is a needy patient,” she replied following her.

“Beeeeeeeeeeecs,” Chloe didn’t even care to get up from the floor. “You’re so enormous! When did you grow up?” she asked looking up with amazement.

“Ew. You’re sweaty, Chlo.” Beca helped her get on her feet. “How long?” she then asked Aubrey.

“Since last night,” the blonde explained.

“No,” Chloe pushed Beca when she tried to lay her on the bed. “No more bed, please.” And of course, none of them could resist her puppy’s eyes.

“Okay, but you won’t leave the couch,” Beca spoke firmly. Aubrey was glad she’s got some help. Sick Chloe was a living hell.

“Can I get my bunny now?” Chloe looked at her.

“Did you get a stuffed bunny?” the brunette asked softly as she settled them on the couch.

“No. Aubrey promised me a bunny,” Chloe cuddled against Beca’s side.

“I said we’ll talk about it,” she defended herself before Beca could formulate. “And I thought she was delirious.”

“ _Aubrey_ ,” the way her name was pronounced made her shiver. She wasn’t up to discussions now.

“So, can I have it?” Chloe interrupted. “I’ll name it Snow because-“ Beca interrupted with a peck on her lips.

“Not now, baby.” And Chloe must be happy by Beca’s return because she didn’t fight it. “Come here, you.” Aubrey let escape a giggle as Beca wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

“I missed you so much,” she melted on Beca. While Chloe smelled like citric and lavender, Beca was all coconut and forest. And Aubrey never thought she could get used to someone’s scent like she was with both her girlfriends.

“I missed you both too, baby.” Beca kissed the top of her head but decided against it and got herself up in a blink.

“What…?” Chloe tilted her head as they both watched the brunette rush to the bathroom.

“You okay?” Aubrey asked as she stood by the door with a disgusted expression.

“I think I’ve got food poisoning,” Beca offered as she rested her head on her arm.

“Did you eat at the airport?” Aubrey grunted at the lack of response. “ _Becaaa_ ,”

“I was hungry, okay? Really hungry,” Beca replied without looking at her.

“Great,” Aubrey sighed loudly. This wasn’t how she planned her week off.


End file.
